1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anchoring system for nucleic acid molecules. The anchoring system generally comprises a solid support and a chemical linking moiety useful for ether formation with another chemical moiety on a nucleic acid molecule. The present invention further contemplates methods for anchoring a nucleic acid molecule to a solid support via a covalent linkage. The anchoring system of the present invention is useful inter alia in construction of nucleic acid arrays, to purify nucleic acid molecules and to anchor nucleic acid molecules so that they can be used as templates for in vito transcription and/or translation experiments and to participate in amplification reactions. The present invention is particularly adaptable for use with microspheres and the preparation of microsphere suspension arrays and optical fiber arrays. The anchoring system permits the generation of an anchored oligonucleotide for use as a universal nucleic acid conjugation substrate for any nucleic acid molecule or population of nucleic acid molecules. The present invention further provides a kit useful for anchoring nucleic acid molecules or comprising nucleic acid molecules already anchored to a solid support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an aclcnowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.
The increasing sophistication of recombinant DNA technology is greatly facilitating research and development in a range of biotechnology-related industries.
Many manipulations involving nucleic acid molecules require immobilization strategies. One immobilization strategy involves the use of binding partners such as avidin and streptavidin. Whilst the latter system has been successfully employed in many nucleic acid anchoring systems, it does have some limitations and does not enable the full gamut of nucleic acid manipulations now available to be performed on single and mixtures of nucleic acid molecules. It is also subject to non-specific binding thus limiting the accuracy of any immobilization reactions.
In addition, there are difficulties in using linker systems like streptavidin and avidin in automated and high throughput systems.
The immobilization procedure can be complex and involve the use of expensive reagents. There is a need, therefore, to develop a universal conjugation system for nucleic acid molecules.
In accordance with the present invention, a universal conjugation system has been developed for anchoring nucleic acid molecules to a solid support. The system of the present invention has a myriad of uses in molecular biology including micro or macro nucleic acid arrays, capturing, purifying and/or sorting nucleic acid molecules, RNA production for RNAi and short, interfering RNA (si-RNA) applications and microsphere nucleic acid technology, especially for microengineered structures and nanoshells. The system may also be usefully employed in high throughput and/or automated systems. In particular, the present invention provides a re-usable anchoring system for nucleic acid molecules.